


Tied Up

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Omorashi, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Max, Molly, and the twins play a game.





	Tied Up

Max, Molly, Gina, and Mia have begun traveling through Hoenn together, and have been enjoying their travels. Molly’s pregnancy isn’t noticeable yet, as she hasn’t started showing and isn’t made too much weaker by it. They’ve recently arrived at a Pokecenter, where they will be staying for the night. Up until this point, they’ve mostly been camping, which has been fun and exciting for the twins, but they’re even more excited about being able to sleep in a real bed and have a hot shower, especially since this will be their first time staying in a Pokecenter.

Molly has been doing what she can to initiate the twins into pee play, and has drilled them on squatting in the woods, but none of them have done that since earlier that morning. Since Max and Molly have been watching out for the twins’ fluid consumption, all three of the girls are rather full by the time they get into their room. Molly, after having so much experience, has an easier time concealing it than the twins do, and they’re left squirming and fidgeting, making their needs rather obvious.

Molly grins at Max and asks, “How are you going to make our bladders burst?”

Max gives it some thought, silent for a moment before he says, “Alright, all of you strip down.” Once they’re all three out of their clothes, Max leads them all to the shared bathroom in the Pokecenter, and has them all lay down on the tiled floor, with Molly in between the twins.

He crosses in front of them all before leaning down and, one by one, press their knees up to their flat chests, compressing their bladders quite a bit, and then he crosses their arms under their knees, leaving them in that position. Once he has done that, he uses one of their spare escape ropes to tie them in that position, and he does this with each girl, leaving them all bound and wriggling on the floor. After that, he gets out a timer which he sets to go off every thirty seconds and explains that to the girls.

“I’m going to take turns beating your bladders with my cock through your pussies, and I’ll only let you out to use the toilet if you can make me come inside of you,” he says, and starts up the time.

He starts with Molly, pushing inside of her with ease and showing no mercy as he fucks her for thirty seconds, and then he switches off to Gina, following the same process. While he fucked Molly, he’d reached over to finger both of the twins, and while he fucks Gina, he fingers Molly, and keeps up fingering Molly while he fucks Mia as well. He manages to switch off a few times, holding back his pleasure for a while, but eventually, he isn’t able to keep dragging it out.

It’s while he’s fucking Molly that he finally comes, much to the dismay of both of the twins. Molly, on the other hand, is very relieved when she feels Max spill his seed inside of her. She can barely hold still while he unties her, just barely managing to hide from the others that she’s nearly at her limit, and that she definitely would not have been able to hold it for much longer. He helps her up and she walks to the toilet, keeping up her facade, and Max makes the twins sit up to watch her, holding them up since they can’t really support themselves like this.

Rather than sitting, Molly wants to give the twins a better view and stands instead, straddling the toilet bowel so that they can see her stream very well. It gushes out of her with great force, and she lets out a rather exaggerated sigh of relief, showing off for the twins. It’s true that she was near her breaking point, and there is a lot of liquid, and the relief _does_ feel amazing, but she hams it up quite a bit as she groans, “Oh, wow, that feels so good! I really didn’t think I was going to make it and it feels sooo good to be able to let it all out now!”

The twins struggle and struggle against their bonds, but it’s all for nothing, as the ropes don’t give at all. There’s nothing they can do but watch, both nearly losing control just to see and hear it all, and they aren’t sure if it’s more torturous to hear their big sister’s words or to have to watch the show that she’s putting on. By the time she’s done, neither are sure how much longer they’re going to be able to last like this.

“Would you rather put on a strap on and join me in the game, or do you want to lay back down with them and try to catch the next one before one of them?” asks Max.

Molly takes some time to consider it, time that is agonizing for the desperate twins, before she makes her decision. “I think I’ll lay down with them,” she says, before getting back down on her back in between them, trying not to laugh at the way they groan in disappointment. Rather this time, she hugs her knees up to her armpits, so that she can get a good view of Max as he fucks her, and watch his member plunging into her.

Once he resumes, he starts with Gina, since it’s her turn again, fingering the others while he goes. The timer is started up again, and every thirty seconds he continues to alternate between them, the twins so desperate now that they can barely handle having him fuck them, and both of them hoping desperately to be the one to win the next “prize” from him. However, neither can believe it when they see his face fade into one of bliss while he’s still deep within Molly, meaning that he’s come within her for a second time.

“That’s not fair!” Mia cries out in distress.

“It’s really, really not fair!” Gina adds.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Molly taunts. “Besides, it’s not my fault if I’m better at using my internal muscles than either of you are.”

Both continue to protest, but fall silent when Max resumes fucking the both of them. Soon, they are reduced to moaning messes, both so desperate for more and so desperate to be the ones to come, and when either of them do speak, it is only to beg Max, “Please, please come inside of me!” whenever he’s inside of them. Whenever he isn’t, it’s all they can do to fight to hold it in, and eventually, they begin to compete against one another in their desperation.

“Looks pretty hard,” Gina taunts, while Max is inside of Mia. “Are you going to be able to hold it? I don’t think so!” Her desperation is so clear in her tone that it seems more like she is the one close to losing control, but when her sister taunts her, she sounds just as bad off.

“Are you going to wet yourself?” asks Mia, when Max is fucking her sister. “You’re going to wet yourself before he comes, and he’s never going to come in you!”

However, Molly is looking to sabotage them just as much as they are trying to sabotage each other, and whenever Max is inside of her, and the two of them have fallen silent in their attempts to hold back their full bladders, she speaks to him in a sultry tone, trying to coax him to come inside of her once again. “You know you want to give it to me again,” she murmurs. “Don’t waste your seed on girls with such poorly trained bladders and pussies, save it all for me.”

Even when he’s fucking of them, she sometimes says something like that, as if trying to remind him what he’s missing. He finds himself right on the verge of orgasm while he’s fucking Mia, but then, just as he’s about to come, he hears the timer ding, and it’s all he can do to pull out of her without losing control, slamming into Molly just as he tips over the edge. Molly lets out a squeal of delight and announces, “Looks like he’s coming inside of me for the third time, girls!”

The girls dissolve into tears, their resolve completely shattered knowing that their wait has been extended, and neither are able to hold it anymore. At the same time, the two of them begin to pee, and since Max had not started to finger them again yet, their streams come out in two high arcs, shooting up rather high and far before reaching the ground and puddling there. Molly watches as the two of them lose control, rather impressed with just how high their arcs reach, and just how much the two of them were holding back for this long.

Eventually, their arcs begin to shorten and their streams trickle to a stop, as their bladders finally empty completely. They are left panting and moaning in relief, both humiliated but too far gone to really care about that, both blissful after finally being able to empty their throbbing bladders. Now that that’s over with, they don’t really think about anything else, but Max’s voice snaps them out of their relieved bliss.

“Alright, Molly, how do you think we should punish them for not being able to hold it until I gave them both cream pies?” he asks.

“Those are some really big puddles, girls.” she compliments. “I think that your shortcomings are on the side of being able to milk a cock properly. So if you’re going to be punished, then I think that means you need to be punished in a way that trains you more! Max, I think we should train them each with one Pokeball stretch, and then they have to use their internal muscles to get it back out again.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” he replies, trying not to laugh as their faces shift in reaction, looking both confused and a little intimidated as they try to figure out what it is Molly means, and what she has in store for them. Molly leaves them tied up as she gets up to go find two empty, shrunken Pokeballs.

When she returns, she fits one into each of the girls, sliding them as deep as she can manage, not giving them much of a chance to adjust to having the small balls inside of them before she presses the button to have them expand. The twins wince in pain, both whimpering softly as they are suddenly filled far beyond what they are used to, but Molly does what she can to soothe them and talk them through this experience.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she murmurs. “Just relax and it’s not that bad. The first time I got a Pokeball stretch, there were three of them and it came right after I got a really brutal spanking. Boy, did that hurt! Not to mention the fact that Max was a little bit smaller back then, on top of things. Still, I came to enjoy it later, so I know that once you get used to it, you can enjoy it at least a little bit too!”

Mia and Gina aren’t quite sure about her words, but as things are, they don’t really have much of a choice but to follow her advice. It takes them time, taking deep breaths and struggling to hold back tears, but eventually, they’re able to adjust to the sizeable spheres inside of them. Then they have to begin their new challenge, of trying to squeeze the balls back out of them, but Molly already knows that that’s going to take them quite a bit of time to figure out.

“So, Max,” she says with a grin, “Do you want me to milk you dry while they try to squeeze those out?”

Max grins back and says, “I’d love that!”

He lays back and lets her get on top of him so that she can ride him, and he thrusts up into her without hesitating. She lets out happy, exaggerated moans to encourage the twins to hurry up, lest they continue missing out on all the fun. The two of them struggle and squirm, both left breathlessly horny as they watch Molly get to fuck Max. Neither of them want this to last much longer, but they can’t quite figure out how to get the Pokeball out using their internal muscles alone.

The first time Max comes, they both groan in disappointment, redoubling their efforts. The second time, they really concentrate, but it isn’t until after the third time that they’re both successful in pushing the now slick Pokeball out, nearly at the same time, both letting out sighs of relief at having achieved their task. Molly looks down at the two of them, saying, “Alright, you did a good job, so I’ll have some mercy on you now!”

She gets off of Max and goes to retrieve a strap-on, leaving Max to untie them and help them up. Once she’s back, the four of them all get in the shower together. First, they all rinse off for a bit, getting a little cleaned up, but then, suddenly, the twins find themselves pinned with their backs against the wall of the shower, and Max pushes his cock into Mia, while Molly pushes her strap on into Gina.

Both moan in unison while their two lovers fuck them, gently at first but soon picking up the pace, until Molly and Max both pull out and switch twins, wanting to show them both equal attention. Max first comes inside Gina, and that is when they switch off for a second time, so that he can give Mia a spurt of his seed as well. While Molly keeps Gina panting and desperate for more, fucking her with skill that she’s picked up over time, making her rather talented with the strap on.

She manages to bring Gina to orgasm before Max finishes, and Mia can’t resist her own pleasure, watching the waves of pleasure washing over her twin sister’s face. Moaning and whimpering, she reaches her climax while Max is inside of her, and he can feel her tensing and convulsing around him as she does, something that Molly doesn’t get the benefit of.

However, that sensation is enough to leave Max trembling himself, weak from how many times he’s shot off in one of the girls, and he knows, even as he comes inside of Mia, that this is going to be the last time he’s able to manage that until he’s rested up a bit. Still, he knows that the fun isn’t over, and when he sees the look of delight on Mia’s face when he finishes inside of her, he knows that this is going to keep going until all four of them are so exhausted they can hardly move.

And so, he and Molly switch off twins once more, and this time, he’s determined to make sure that he gives Gina an orgasm as well. Despite his growing exhaustion, he drives into her with determination, while Molly overpowers Mia and leaves her panting and overwhelmed in no time at all. As for Molly, the strap on is double sided, and that means that she has been fighting her own growing pleasure this whole time, and while she’s doing her best to please Mia, she can fight it off no longer.

When she cries out in ecstasy, Max can’t help but look over at her, spurred on by the look on her face.

The two of them fall into matching rhythms while they fuck the twins, and the twins respond by catching on quickly, until the four of them are all fucking in tandem, as if there's nothing separating them, not even the small bit of space between them, against the shower wall. The twins have several more orgasms, and Molly gets to the point where she has them beat in that count, while even Max is not free from a few dry orgasms.

It's a very long night for all of them, and a long time before they're all ready to finish up their shower, so exhausted are they. Max and Molly pull out of the twins they're currently in, but don't switch off, and instead make sure the girls are rinsed off, as well as themselves, before stumbling out of the shower and clumsily toweling themselves dry. After that, it's all they can do to stagger to the bed, collapsing one by one, in a big, disorganized pile.

No one bothers with pajamas, and ordinarily, this would be the point when they decided who got to sleep with Max inside of her, but they don't even talk about it tonight, too tired to debate or decide. They just all curl up together, peacefully falling asleep in a matter of minutes and sleeping deeply through the night.

Things are going to be changing more for them soon, as the baby continues to grow inside Molly, and soon they’ll have to find different ways to have their fun, but for now, they’re going to enjoy everything that they can, while they can. The expecting parents are excited, at least, to have an addition to the family they’ve been building, and are glad that they will have the twins around, to add extra helping hands.

But for now, the four of them only have fun, until they’re so tired that they have no choice but to sleep like the dead, preparing themselves for the next day, and whatever fun may come with it.

  
  
  


 


End file.
